Creepy Bedtime Stories - SPN Season 4
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: A collection of dark drabbles, written for each episode of Season 4. I, with my drabble partner, BlackIceWitch, match each other episode by episode. Seasons one, two and three have been completed. This is Rated M to cover all possibilities. Disclaimer: We don't own anything. We don't do this for money, we do it for fun.
1. Chapter 1 S4 E1 Lazarus Rising

Is this Hell?

It doesn't feel like hell. What happened to the chains? Where are the flames? Why is no one screaming? Why is it so very dark and quiet?

I have arms. I have hands. I am whole again. No blood, no pain; is this some new form of torture?

Son of a bitch, I think I might have clothes. If I have clothes maybe I have pockets. Is it possible? Such a small thing maybe they didn't see it. My lighter, could they have left it on me?

When the light flares I realize I'm in my grave.


	2. Chapter 2 S4 E1 Lazaraus Rising by BIW

"You don't think you deserved to be saved?"

He stares at the man – creature – in front of him, heart hammering, thoughts whirling. No. The answer is a scream out of the darkness. He can't make it come out of his mouth. No. He doesn't deserve anything and the thing in front of him has to know it.

Memories that were distant, were vague horrors he'd looked away from, rise up and swallow him for a heartbeat, thick and cloying and gut-wrenching. NO. The scream is louder. Deafening.

He deserves nothing.

They fade away again, but the fear is still there.


	3. Chapter 3 S4 E2 Are You There God?

'Six of my brothers died in the field this week. Our numbers are not limitless. Do you believe that the Armies of Heaven should follow you around? "

The angel was angry. He moved closer. The heat of his anger scorched the skin of my face.

"You should show me some respect. I pulled you out of Hell; I can throw you back in."

The threat made me turn away. I was silent. The fear of Hell crawled up my spine, made me speechless, took my breath away. Already I could feel the flames peeling the skin from my legs,


	4. Chapter 4 S4 E2 Are You there God-BIW

God.

Angels.

Lucifer.

Staring at the pattern the moonlight made on the floor, through the grime-spotted window, Dean felt the shiver start down in his toes, working its way slowly up his legs and spine.

All real. That's what the angel said. All of it. Real.

God has work for you.

Also real, goddamnit.

It was a spotlight too big and too bright for him. He couldn't stand there, alone and exposed like that. He was a hunter, used to using the shadows of the world to hide in. Do your job. Hunt things. Save people.

Not the fucking world.


	5. Chapter 5 S4 E3 In the Beginning

"Especially when it's me you want to kill."

Samuel wasn't Samuel any more. His eyes flared yellow and I was flung out of my chair; siding clear across the room on my ass. The demon, wearing my Grandfather, prowled close, with the fluid stride of a predator.

"Are you, could you be one of my special children?" It leaned and breathed me in, a great, powerful breath, sucking my essence up his nose.

"No, not you. Maybe you got a sis? Or a bro? A bro? That's great."

I turned away, exposing my neck. "Not Sam, you bastard, not Sammy."


	6. Chapter 6 S4 E3 In the Beginning - BIW

It had yellow eyes; its eyeballs coruscating with soft flame as it stared back at her, mouth quirked up at one side.

Choose.

All your dreams – gone. The love that beat through your veins, gone. Or a deal. Life restored. Love returned. A future. The future you wanted. For one tiny thing. Not your soul. Not his. A visit.

It was wrong, wrong, wrong, and she knew it. But, she thought, ten years gave her time. Time to find a way to destroy this thing. Time to finish it.

Her father's mouth against hers. Bitter. Galling. Dead and cold.

Deal


	7. Chapter 7 S4 E4 Metamorphosis

What am I? My hands aren't my hands any more. They're grey, scabby and horrible. My fingers are painted with the blood from the raw meat I ate.

They warned me; told me I'd become a monster and here I am. It's my house but no longer my home. I am still Jack but no longer a man. She's my wife no longer. She looks more like meat on the hoof.

One of them said I could fight it, stay human, resist. He has no idea of the hunger, the pain. I'm no longer human; I'm only hunger on legs.


	8. Chapter 8 S4 E4 Metamorphosis by BIW

_It's not in you, the way it's in me._

In _me_.

He could feel it now. Before – before he'd been aware of being different. Now – now he could feel that difference, every minute. Every second. He'd wanted – needed – to believe Jack could control it. Needed to believe that it wouldn't take him over, that the human part could beat it.

He had to keep believing that; had to believe his brother was wrong and Ruby was right. That there was a purpose to what had happened to him. To them all. He had to be strong enough–

Because Dean wasn't.


	9. Chapter 9 S4 E5 Monster Movie

"It was a Werewolf. It was the Mummy. What's next, Sam? Maybe the Monster from the Black Lagoon?" Dean knocked back his beer.

"This place isn't real. These monsters aren't real. Living life in black and white while the band plays in the background simply is not real."

"I don't want real. Real is Daddy trying to beat me to death with a shovel." Dracula played with the edge of his cape.

"In my world the great monsters are real. In my world the monster gets the girl. I want to live in my world or I want to die.


	10. Chapter 10 S4 E5 Monster Movie by BIW

Monsters did it all the time, he thought, looking at the woman lying on his bed. Captured the beauty, kept it hidden, kept it secret. And in one memorable and glorious account, Beauty had fallen in love with her captor. Monster movies were nothing more than fairy tales. It could work.

He turned away.

Different genes. Different all the way to the bone. There was no escape and there never had been. Rage. Shame. Loneliness. A lifetime of pain. But, no more. Here, he could be different. Powerful. Feared.

And, he thought, looking back at the bed, maybe even loved.


	11. Chapter 11 S4 E6 Yellow Fever

"But we had so much fun in Hell, Dean. Don't you remember?" The little monster hung on his arm, her sweet, little, poisonous face turned up to fully enjoy the pain in his eyes.

If she's real, if demons are real, then ghosts are real, and then the devil must be real. In the end then God must be real along with the Angels, the Pit and the fire. There is no hope for anyone.

The clock ticks on, matching the frantic beat of his heart. Time slips away and Hell comes closer.

"Sammy, crazy people, we are crazy people."


	12. Chapter 12 S4 E6 Yellow Fever by BIW

_Silly goose, you know why._

He did.

Razor-keen memory. Of sight and sound, of smell and taste, the wired-up orgasmic rush of feeling it. Feeling them. Raw and so fucking powerful as pain writhed like a living thing. That rush had been a high voltage belt to a nervous system he hadn't had there, but did here.

Shame follows, coruscating through every cell. Somewhere, down deep, their screams had been matched by his own but he could hardly remember that. Could only remember the relief, his soul's agony overwhelmed by theirs.

He'd been drunk on their fear. On their pain.


	13. Chapter 13 S4 E7 It's the Great Pumpkin

Samhain, one of the Masters from the Pit, craves the blood of innocents to feed his horde of close friends.

Brother and sister, demons both, call their Master forth. He's the Master's vessel. She's his lover; desiring not only him but also to bath in the free flowing blood as Samhain slaughters all that stand in his way.

The Brothers fall. They hide their faces in the ancient manner, concealed by blood. Blood and more blood is Samhain's addiction, his desire.

It drips from his finger tips to the eager mouths of his fellow demons, who lick their lips clean.


	14. Chapter 14 S4 E7 The Great Pumpkin - BIW

Through cell and capillary, vein and artery, it burns and boils, not sentient, not aware but more than a key. It excites as it devours and it opens – _oh god!_ – it opens his mind.

The ancient demon laughs and it's strong, yeah, there's no question about how strong it is, a force like an ocean. He can feel it this time, its essence, its shape.

And he can grasp it.

The fine vessels filling his brain are too weak for the burning blood that flows through them. But he's strong, strong enough to withstand the pain. Strong enough to kill.


	15. Chapter 15 S4 E8 Wishful Thinking

Tiamat, the monstrous embodiment of primordial chaos, she will give you everything you think you desire.

Mother of monsters, she will feed your desires, greater and greater until they break the bonds of the possible and destroy you; self, soul and dreams. Screaming down into the darkness she will eat you alive.

So now, foolish one, what is it you want? She will lay her hands on you and fill you to the very edge with rotten power until you explode and are left holding nothing. Empty hands, empty heart; you will be left facing her hunger in the dark.


	16. Chapter 16 S4 E8 Wishful Thinking by BIW

Shame is no longer something he feels. It is something he _is_.

Every good thing is gone. Every thing he was once proud of, once liked in himself – all gone. There's only horror in the darkness and shame when the sun comes up.

Nothing can change it or fix it or make it go away. It lives inside, a dark presence, a thing that crawls and skitters through his organs, burrows deep in his brain.

So, no, he can't tell his brother about it. Any of it. His deal. His choice. He alone will pay the price of it.

Forever.


	17. Chapter 17 S4 E9 I Know What You Did

Beautiful demon, Ruby comes close. "What's wrong Sam? Is it because of the body? It's nice in here and I like it in here. It's only me."

He falls. Pulling her body into his lap he gropes the forbidden flesh. Flesh of a dead woman, animated by a demon, still it's warm and smells good and she feels so perfect straddling his lap.

He's been alone for so very long; lost and sad and angry. He takes comfort where he can find it even wrapped in the body of one of Hell's spawn.

He buries his grief in her body.


	18. Chapter 18 S4 E9 I Know What You Did-BIW

In his shoulder there's a shrieking agony but he can't feel it, not really. Because memory came back with a name, and the name and the memory are slicing through him far more painfully.

Alastair.

 _We were so close … in Hell._

The razor and the rack. The fucking screams and the taste of blood. He can't close his eyes because all those images – those _memories_ – are right there, in the blackness, every time he does. He stares at the reflection in the mirror and hates what he sees. Weakness. A coward. Evil.

He can lie to anyone but himself.


	19. Chapter 19 S4 E10 Heaven and Hell

When the Righteous Man spills blood in Hell the first seal is broken.

The world takes a hesitant step toward the apocalypse.

The incursion of Angels arrives too late and the Righteous Man's soul is already torn, fragmented and as bloody as the souls still on the rack. His body can heal but his mind and his soul are not so pliant. He will carry those scars to the day of his death.

The feel of the flesh under his fingers, the taste of fresh blood on his tongue; these memories he will bear until the end of his days.


	20. Chapter 20 S4 E10 Heaven & Hell by BIW

_Should've been a thunderstorm or an earthquake_ , Dean thought, his gaze flicking between demon and dark angel. _Fuckin' something to show there were titans back on earth and sizin' each other up_.

In the barn, the smells of straw and hay were drowned out by the stench of brimstone on side and the sweet reek of flowers and feathers on the other. He backed away, out from between them, Alastair's sneer and Uriel's wrath, feeling his brother behind him.

Light and dark. Good and evil. Those were just words. Here, it was more like primal forces, equally unbalanced, neither pure.


	21. Chapter 21 S4 E11 Family Remains

The noise in the walls wasn't rats at all. I knew something else was living there.

I could hear them late at night, murmuring, humming and scratching away. I didn't want to believe it at all. Rats, squirrels, bats, any number of things could be living in those walls. The termites dragging the wood through their guts, the spiders hanging their webs; it could be any number of things, any number at all living in the walls.

I lied to myself, I let the sounds go. I pretended not to hear but then late one night, she came for me.


	22. Chapter 22 S4 E11 Family Remains by BIW

We talk about evil as if it's got a fixed address, lives here, in this one place, visible, tangible … killable. But it's doesn't. It lives in choices made and acted out. It lives in thought, crooned over, hidden away so everything looks normal. On the outside. It lives in life so unbearable there's not even a sliver of hope. Not of getting out. Not of escape. Not of … anything else. We talk about saving people who can't be saved, who have to be put down. Like mad dogs, before they can kill again.

"Dean, we can't save everyone."


	23. Chapter 23 S4 E12 Criss Angel

He offered you a gift and you threw it back in his face, horrified at the blood on his hands.

Real magic is not charming or sweet. It is not fun and it is not fit for children or lovers. Real magic is harsh and bold, with sharp greedy teeth. It picks at the victim's bones, takes what it needs and leaves the rest to bleed out on the ground.

Real magic is strong, proud and vain. It doesn't care for applause or praise or the admiration of men. It takes what it wants and it doesn't need you.

.


	24. Chapter 24 S4 E12 Criss Angel by BIW

He felt the tips pierce him, and closed his eyes, telling himself he was glad. Glad to be going this way, with the audience shrieking in amazement and then in horror. Glad to be going out under headlines, not just a plain pine cross in Potter's Field and no one left to remember who he'd been.

Then the pain had gone and the bonds had fallen away and he was still alive, heart beating so loud it was drowning out the rumbling of the audience he couldn't see.

 _The hell'd happened?_

 _Magic_ , something whispered in his mind. Real, blood-edged magic.


	25. Chapter 25 S4 E13 After School Special

"We were miserable and afraid. We took it out on each other. But you work through that and it gets better."

Liar.

All the days of your life you chew on those memories, never realizing the others forgot about you a long time ago. They don't even remember your name.

Memory is a slippery silver fish, flashing in nightmares, rending your heart each time it bites. The touch of old pain and remembered sadness steals your breath away. Those memories stay with you always.

The pain of rejection, the cold of isolation, the bitter memories of childhood never fade.


	26. Chapter 26 S4 E13 After School Spec-BIW

Grief is cumulative. Rage an easy response. Bowed down under a load that keeps growing. I will disappear or I will fight back.

Too many years, drifting, seeing them laugh, love, seeing them dance and shout. All bright. Strong in their absence of years. Not one knowing … knowing how it felt. To lose. To hate.

He'd no idea it would be so easy to slip into them. _Make_ them do what he wanted. He can't leave. His father's grief is too heavy. He sees it every day. The rage builds.

Release, when granted, is like nothing else. Free. Finally.


	27. Chapter 27 S4 E14 Sex and Violence

She was everything he had ever wanted; perfect in every way. The supple skin, the glistening eyes, the soft, soft lips and the open arms; she was absolute perfection as long as she stayed away from mirrors.

"Kill for me. Your wife, mother, lover, friend, brother, they all stand in our way. Kill for me and we will be together forever. Kill for me. I'll love you forever and a day."

Blood on the floor, blood out the door; the siren can only feed on love that is already there. A lovely snack of your life's blood and she's gone.


	28. Chapter 28 S4 E14 Sex and Violence-BIW

He can feel it, in himself, twisting and turning, digging out the pain and the confusion and the fucking need to know.

Sees it in his brother, some distant part shouting and screaming, because he _doesn't_ want to know this, _doesn't_ want to hear this. It keeps coming and there's no way it's the venom coursing through their blood. The thoughts are there. The venom only releases them. It doesn't create them.

Fine.

He'll take love, _trust_ , over blood any day. Someone who doesn't hate him. Someone who … _cares_.

The blade of axe gleams in the hall's crappy lighting.


	29. Chapter 29 S4 E15 Death Takes a Holiday

The dark haired, sloe-eyed woman on the stair said "Hello, Dean," as if she knew him.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"We go way back." She awakened his memory with a kiss.

"Tessa" he breathed and she smiled her slow, careful smile. She stroked his face with long fingers.

"That's my good boy. You know it's rare for someone to evade their reaper. You would be surprised at how very rare it is."

The smoke slammed open the doors, flew down the hall and carried her off.

He had to find her. He couldn't bear to lose her again.


	30. Chapter 30 S4 E15 Death Holiday by BIW

Bind the moon in her place. Bind time to be still. Bind the reapers to the stone and wield _his_ tool.

 _Hic cruor messorius, illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit, aperiat ut resurgat!_

Blood of the Messengers of Death, open the seal, of the Cage of our most Revered Lord, Lucifer!

Wrought iron. Cold iron. Break the circle. _Break it! NOW!_

It is like a push, he thinks as the heavy chandelier falls. Intent. Will. Strength. Weird it could be mental as well as physical. Weirder he could do it, could feel it, a pulse inside. _Ghost me that, Swayze!_


	31. Chapter 31 S4 E16 On the Head of a Pin

Alastair broke free of the Devil's Trap. He hurt Dean and tried to exorcise Castiel. Sam was far beyond angry. He raged and threw Alastair against the wall.

"You're stronger now, Sam" Alastair sneered. "Go on; send me back to Hell, if you can."

The Angel watched, horrified, as power poured off the demon-tainted boy.

"I'm stronger now," Sam hissed. "Now I can kill." He twisted his hand and tortured the Demon's black soul.

"Who's killing the Angels?' His hand tightened more. Alastair grunted "Not Demons" and died.

The meat suit slid down the wall, empty and ready for heaven.


	32. Chapter 32 S4 E16 The Head of a Pin-BIW

There is an art to the renting of hope from a soul. A crescendo. A swirl of colour and texture. A breathtakingly fluid movement that hangs suspended in time and space.

The demon watched the words be absorbed into the man in front of him. Reluctantly. Like poison. Into his body. His brain. His blood.

He knew it was the truth, Alastair thought. Knew his one-time master didn't lie if the truth would wound more deeply. Watching Dean turn away, he could see the pain, tightening muscle, seeping out of the pores. Could taste it on the air.

Oh, _yes_.


	33. Chapter 33 S4 E17 It's a Terrible Life

Briefcase and slacks, a blue striped shirt; not right, not right, not me. What the hell am I doing here? A computer, a phone stuck in my ear, wheeling and dealing and slipping the knife into humans who trust me; not right, not right.

There's something I'm supposed to be doing and it's not eating a salad for lunch with my tie tossed over my shoulder; not right, not right, not me.

The tall guy in the yellow shirt, he's real. I think I know him or at least he knows me. He might even know who I should be.


	34. Chapter 34 S4 E17 A Terrible Life - BIW

The compulsion was irresistible and terrifying. Some part of him didn't care about the numbers, didn't care about the uniform, it paid a buck ninety per hour for fuck's sake, but he couldn't stop those trills of fear from coursing up and down his nervous system, couldn't sweet-talk the beads of perspiration that were gathering in his hairline, couldn't control anything that his body and brain were doing … feeling … no, hell _NO!_

Jerky steps toward the kitchen.

 _NO! NO! NO!_

Looking at the pencil. Jesus, please stop. Wake up. Something!

 **NO!**

Felt the puncture. Oh … god.

No.


	35. Chapter 35 S4 E18 The Monster at the End

Dean was ready to pound answers out of the little man when the sound of Angel wings filled the room.

"Dean, this man must not be harmed." The Angel Castiel reached for a book and held it reverently. "In time these books will come to be known as The Winchester Gospel."

Samuel flinched. Dean froze. Future true believers would be reading their lives, treating their every word as divine, worshipping at the feet of the brothers who wanted nothing more than silence and peace?

That future wrapped around their hearts, stole their breath, and filled them with amazement and shame.


	36. Chapter 36 S4 E18 Monster at the End-BIW

He stopped just inside the doorway, refusing to budge despite the hand in his back, stunned at the sight in front of him.

She looked _exactly_ as he'd imagined, the wide, froggy mouth turning down as her gaze flicked to the man standing behind her. Dean was jabbering something he couldn't make out clearly, but it didn't matter.

Under his feet, the ground gave a distinctive roll and light flooded through the thin curtains, attuned to a frequency that was gonna mush his brain in a hot minute, if the brilliance didn't blind him first.

 _Archangel._

He _was_ the prophet.


	37. Chapter 37 S4 E19 Jump the Shark

The worst thing about ghouls is that they are not satisfied to just eat you alive. They eat your face and your body but they also crave your soul.

They want to walk around in your skin, breathe your air and meet your friends. They want to pick through your wardrobe and pet the dog, just before they have him for dinner.

With no life of their own they want to have yours, like someone else's coat from the Salvation Army. Try it on for size. If it's too snug, not quite right, just chew on it for a bit.


	38. Chapter 38 S4 E19 Jump the Shark by BIW

Never got used to the smell. With the tunnel blocked off, it closed around him and he swallowed, noticing the skeletons in the flashlight's beam.

 _Bones were usually kept in the boxes_ , he thought, the light playing over the dark caskets against the wall. _Not just thrown on the floor_.

The smell strengthened. He pushed the lid up and it hit him in the face. Blood. Rot. Gassy organs, swollen and glistening, leaking liquid over ripped flesh, broken bone. The face was familiar.

From the _pictures_.

He lifted the lid of the second casket and gagged. Half-brother. Dead. Eaten.

 _Sam!_


	39. Chapter 39 S4 E20 The Rapture

"For some reason I am suddenly free and I'm done. I just want to go home."

Possessed by an Angel, given over to the service of Heaven, none of it had been as he expected.

Kissing the sun, diving on to the Earth to smite the unsuspecting with no justification or reason; simply orders to be followed blindly. This was the work of God? This was done for the Glory of the Almighty?

The discovery of demons, facing the true natures of Angels; for a devout man it was too much. His faith was shattered and his heart was broken.


	40. Chapter 40 S4 E20 The Rapture by BIW

All he could see was the trickle of red, the throb of her pulse, beating, pushing all that _blood_ around. The itch ignited, no longer distant but immediate. Demanding. Rapacious. He _needed_ to be strong. Needed to be strong _enough_.

The craving swept through him, flesh giving way under his teeth, that liquid power filling his mouth, swallowing so fast, sucking for more. It burned and smoked down his throat.

And behind him, the silence screamed.

Big brother. Standing there, horror and despair in every line of his face and body. And the angel. Condemnation in a little girl's eyes.


	41. Chapter 41 S4 E21 When the Levee Breaks

They have all turned against me; my brother, my friend, the Angel of God. I find even my past rising up against me; my mother, my father, my own childhood memories.

I never asked for this. I am the least of all of them but I am chosen, my family is chosen. I must stay strong to save them all.

Cast adrift in an endless ocean, the waves of Heaven toss me helpless down my predetermined path.

God does not help, he chose my path. Only the demon offers me aide with the taste of her blood on my tongue.


	42. Chapter 42 S4 E21 The Levee Breaks - BIW

_Don't say it_ , he thought, teeth grinding against each other as he listens to the screams. _Not true until you say it. Not true. Please, God, don't let it be …_

 _If you can't save him, you'll have to kill him._

Not now. No, he can't. He won't. Not after everything they've been through.

What's he turning into? Using the powers of his mind to kill. Drinking demon blood to grow that power. Walking down a path there was no coming back from.

 _Don't think it! Don't go there – just shut the fuck up!_

 _How can I_ save _him now?_


	43. Chapter 43 S4 E22 Lucifer Rising

"But I killed Lilith."

Ruby held me, "Yes but Lilith was the last seal. You killed her and set him free. He's going to reward you in ways you can't even imagine.

I held her and a furious Dean carved her soul with her own magic knife. I returned to my safe harbor, my brother, my friend and held on.

The floor cracked and a geyser of light broke free.

We were trapped in the glory of his arrival. The light of his rising washed us clean.

"Dean he's coming. I'm so sorry. It's me that he wants, not you."


	44. Chapter 44 S4 E22 Lucifer Rising - BIW

_Be what you were born to be._

It's not his voice. That knowledge is blown apart as he reaches in, feeling the _flex_ of his mind, feeling the engine rev, the hot bite of the blood in his veins. He can hardly see the meatsuit, it's like a translucent shroud over the real entity inside, pulsing in fear, watching, watching him.

When he calls, it comes. Power matching a vast black anger, flowing at her, irresistible and destructive. In his periphery, he sees, smells, tastes flame and brimstone, but it's too late, that vision of the source.

He has _become_.


End file.
